Wishing upon a star called Hope
by SilverPyramidHead199
Summary: TOTAL LOCKxSHOCK!...all that jazz. Shock disappeared and is assumed dead.Lock is not managing well. Shock has a star, her favorite star that she calls Hope. Lock wishes upon it too, that she is alive. LOCKxSHOCK! Will they ever be reunited?
1. Chapter 1

Lock's POV

"LOCK! HELP! HELP ME!" Shock screamed. She was chained to a wall, and about to be killed. By Oogie Boogie. I tried to run to her, but I was stuck, and I couldn't move. I watched as Oogie Boogie killed the one girl I loved.

…...

I woke up in a cold sweat. I ran out of my room, and to Shock's room. I opened the door. She wasn't there. She never would be. I fell to my knees, sobbing. She was dead, why couldn't I grasp that? I heard Barrel come up behind me. By now, he was used to this. He put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. He cried too. Exactly three weeks ago, is when Shock had died….

…...

FLASHBACK:::

"Come on!" Shock yelled, she was rushing out the door. Me and Barrel had followed. We had wondered where she was taking us. I had smiled and chuckled. I didn't care. I loved her. I would follow her to the ends of this world and beyond. Eventually, we had came to the doors. We had run through the forest. She pointed to a new tree, with a new door. It was shaped like… a ball. (like Earth) Shock ran to the door, and was about to open it. I rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulder. We still didn't know we loved each other…oh how I wish she knew my feelings. She turned to face me.

"Shock, I don't know about this. We should tell Jack first." I told her. She shrugged me off, and opened the door. That had hurt. Then, as soon as the door was opened, she disappeared. Not sucked into the door, or vaporized, she just…disappeared. After two weeks of restless searching, we had to assume that she was… When Jack told me this, I almost committed suicide. But I knew, I knew, that she was out there somewhere….

END OF FLASHBACK:::

…...

I looked up at Barrel. The possibility of her being alive had vanished with every dream I had. Every night I would dream of her…dying. I stood up, wiping my tears away.

"You okay?" Barrel asked. I looked at him, managing a weak, fake smile. I needed to tell him why I was so messed up over this. To him, we had lost a best friend. To me…

"Yeah. Hey Barrel, did I ever tell ya' that I… Well, I was in love with her. That's why I'm so messed up, bro. Just wanted ya' to know." I told him. He smiled.

"Did ya' think I couldn't tell? The way you stared at her… The way whenever she cried, you'd beat the hell outta who ever made her cry…I think we all knew. Including her. And, if she was here she'd hit me for telling you, but… She told me about two months ago that she was in love with you." Barrel told me, honestly smiling. I smiled too. For the first time since…she had died. Me and Barrel walked to the living room, and opened the huge window. We stared at the night sky. The stars were shining, and one in particular caught my eyes. Shock's favorite. She called it hope, because when she was little, she had wished upon it for friends, and the next day, she had met me and Barrel. Oh, how she loved that star. A solitary tear fell down my face. My tail wrapped around my leg for comfort. Barrel patted me on the back, and whispered that he was heading back to bed. I nodded. I continued to stare at the star. Shock was too young to die. She had her whole life ahead of her. She was 17, like me. Barrel is 16. I sighed and looked down at my feet, whishing upon that same star that, by some miracle, Shock was alive. I wished for about an hour, and then I went back to bed. As soon as I lied back down, I fell asleep.

…...

Shock's POV:

I didn't know where I was…Was I dead? I didn't know, but it was cold, and scary…I wished Lock was here. I loved him so much. And somewhere deep inside, I knew he loved me. But I didn't dare think of him know. All I knew was that I wanted him to come and save me. I cried and cried, until I fell asleep in that cold place I had been in for what- three weeks? They probably thought I was dead. As I fell asleep, I felt a spark in my heart. That meant someone was wishing upon MY star, Hope. I gasped, as I realized it was Lock. I smiled and fell asleep.

Where ever I am Lock, I love you.

…...

Like it? Want more? Review, and you'll get more. At first I wrote this because I was utterly sad, and then I decided to put it on fan fiction. There WILL be more. I wrote this listening to "Sad melody." by Zamulona on you tube. Look it up, its on you tube and REALLY sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Lock's POV

I opened my eyes. I stood up and went to the kitchen, remembering the events of last night. Why did I even wish upon that stupid star? Like a star could help me. I gasped as my tail suddenly felt as if it where on fire. I fell to my knees grasping my tail. Then my mind went blank.

…

Shock's POV

I was sitting up in the dark place, concentrating hard. On Lock.

"Come on! Listen Lock! Let me talk to you! You have to be still." I whispered. This was an old witches trick, speaking through the mind. I felt him struggle, panicked, but then he heard my voice.

"S…Shock?" He whispered. I couldn't see him, but I didn't have to, to know that he was crying.

"Yes. I am alive! Please Lock! I'm so scared here...it's dark and cold! You have to save me! Please! Listen, I want you to know that…well, I…I… I love you!" I told him, tears streaming down my face.

"I love you too, Shock! And I WILL rescue you!" He told me. I smiled. I had ran out of magic. Our connection faltered, then failed as I passed out.

…

Lock's POV

"Please Lock! I'm so scared here…it's dark and cold! You have to save me! Please!" Shock's words rang through my head as I snapped back to reality. That had been real. A thought transfer. I got up, quickly got dressed, and ran. All the way to Jack's. By now, Barrel would be at Jack's too. He was helping plan Halloween today. I ran and ran, and by the time I got to Jack's I couldn't breath. I knocked and knocked on the door. Jack finally answered.

"For pumpkin's sake, Lock, don't break the door." Jack told me. Barrel and Sally appeared behind Jack. I waited for a moment, catching my breath, then I looked at them.

"It…It's Shock! She's still alive! She TALKED TO ME! In my mind! I mean, it was real! A spell or something! She says she's in a dark cold place! We need to find her! I know she's not in this town!" I gushed the words out in one, long breath. Jack had an amazingly shocked expression on his face. As did Sally and Barrel.

"What? Let's go!" Barrel screamed. Jack nodded and so did Sally. We all ran to the forest, for the trees.

I'm coming, Shock.

….

Shock's POV

"Oh, Lock, please hurry…I can feel my life aura fading… Whatever place this is, it's stealing my energy. I love you Lock, but you must hurry!" I whispered, starring up at the darkness that was the sky in this dark place. I hadn't stood up for such a long time. I had sat up a lot. I decided to stand up again. As I stood, and attempted to walk, I tripped. I realized my left ankle was in shackles, and I was connected to a wall. I was trapped.

"Oh God no! I'm a prisoner…Lock, help me! And be ready for a fight, for whomever did this will not allow me to go to lightly." I said. I sat on my knees, and clutched myself.

Hurry, Lock. Before my life's energy is stolen away.

…..

Lock's POV

The four of us, me, Jack, Sally, and Barrel, where standing outside of the door that had stolen my beloved. We all knew she was not behind it. But this was where she had disappeared at. Suddenly, Barrel gasped and pointed down at our feet.

"There…There's a trap door, I think, under all the leaves!" He shouted. Surely enough, when we all dug through the undergrowth, there was a trap door. I was about to open it when Jack's hand grabbed mine. I looked up at him, my tail curling up in anger.

"What are you doing? Shock's down there, I can feel it! And She's dying!" I growled. Jack looked down at me.

"Lock…We are about to go down there. It has been three weeks. Prepare yourself for what you might see." He told me. I took a deep breath, and nodded. He let me go. And I opened the trap door.

…...

Shock's POV

I laid down in the darkness, so weak. The energy-stealing aura had seriously drained me. My arms where extended in front of me, and my legs sprawled out behind me. My violet dress was torn in multiple places. For a moment, I thought I heard voices above me. Then I felt Lock's presence…so close…so near…

"Lock…" I whispered. Then, suddenly, the dark hole that been my prison was filled with light. I turned my head a tad bit, and saw Lock staring down at me from above.

…...

Lock's POV

I thrust the small door open. I looked down inside and smiled, my heart quickening when I saw her. Shock was sprawled out on the floor, with a few cuts and bruises, and a few tears on her dress (which I liked). Then I saw the Shackles. There was a shackles on her left ankle. She was a prisoner. She was looking at me, love and happiness in her eyes. But I realized…She was dying. She was weak. I jumped down the hole and went to her side. My right hand held her hand while my left held her face protectively. My tail laid across her back in a loving manor.

"Shock…What happened? Who did this to you? Don't you dare close your eyes!" I told her. She looked at me, smiling her small but amazing smile.

"Never…saw…him…or her…but…they stole my….energy…I'm not…dying…I'm just…sleeping…"She whispered, her voice cracked and broken. I crawled over to her ankles, and, using my tail, unlocked the shackle. I gently picked her up. I looked around. What no monsters? Strange…I walked back towards the light. Jack reached down, and pulled Shock from this cell. Then he helped me up. As we walked home, Shock sleeping in my arms, I knew that whomever had caused this, watched us, and planned to take Shock back. We eventually came to the clubhouse. I turned to Jack.

"This is awkward, but, I don't think that just the three of us will be safe here. Can me, Shock, and Barrel stay with you and Sally for a few days?" I asked him, my tail twitching in embarrassment. Jack smiled.

"Of course. We said we'd take care of you, didn't we? All those years ago, when I defeated Oogie." Jack said. And so, we walked to Jack's where we would stay.

Hold on to life, my love, for I am the thread that keeps you living.

…...

Sadness...Tears…. OH! I CRIED! I cried…while typing. Did ya' like it? I hope so. Want more? I need reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Shock's POV

I opened my eyes, expecting to find darkness and cold. But, instead, I was nice and warm. It was bright, and it took a while for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I took in my surroundings. I was in Jack's living room, on the black couch with a nice warm gray blanket tucked over me. I sat up. My energy had returned. As I sat up, I realized there were voices in the room behind me, the kitchen. I listened.

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" I heard Lock ask.

"Of course. Lock, Barrel already told me but I would like to hear you say it too. Do you really love Shock?" I heard Jack ask.

"Of course. As a matter of fact, I think I'll go check on her." My heart pounded at Lock's words. He loved me, and he wasn't afraid to let people know. I smiled. Then I watched as Lock walked in, creeping in case I was still asleep. His eyes widened a smell bit at the sight that I was awake. He rushed to my side, and sat down next to me, taking my hands in his. "Shock's awake!" Lock yelled over me. Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged him. He was shocked at first, then he hugged me back. I breathed in his camp-fire scent.

"Lock?" I whispered in a weak voice. Ugh. I must've sounded terrible. He looked down at me. His tail wrapped around my waist.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling. I blushed.

"Do you really love me?" I asked. His smile widened.

"Of course, you silly, beautiful, amazing, witch girl. You're my reason for…living? After-living? Whatever. You get it." He told me. Then Jack, Sally, and Barrel walked in. I blushed a little more, for me and Lock were PRETTY close…like I-can-feel-every-curve-of-your-body close. Jack sat down across from us, in a loveseat, and Sally sat next to him. Barrel sat on the arm of the couch me and Lock were on, smiling down at us.

"Alright, it's about time you two got together." Barrel said. I laughed. Lock smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Love you." He whispered. I smiled wide..

"Love you too…" I whispered. A twinkle came into his eye and he sat next to me. Jack stood up, and Sally looked up at him curiously.

"I need to go speak to the Mayor about… Certain plans." He said, winking at Sally. Sally smiled and nodded, giggling. I looked at them curiously, and Lock yawned. Jack smiled and walked through the front door. Barrel jumped up.

"Hey, I need to go to the treehouse for a couple of things. Want me to grab you two anything?" Barrel asked, walking towards the door. I nodded.

"Grab me two of my dresses, my hat, and my twirled black boots. There's a little black bag on the top shelf of my closet that it should all fit in." I told him. He nodded and looked at Lock.

"Well I'll just come with ya' cause NO ONE is allowed in my room. Don't want you peeking around where you don't belong." Lock said standing.

"More like you don't want me finding your Playboy magazines…" Barrel said, just loudly enough for us to hear. I laughed, and Sally smiled and walked to the kitchen to let us talk. Lock glared at Barrel and then walked over to him, whacking him in the head with his tail. I smiled.

"Be careful you two!" I told them. Barrel nodded and hopped out the door like a toddler would. Lock walked over to me and kissed my forehead, making me blush.

"We will." He whispered and followed Barrel out the door. I sighed happily. I had never known Lock could be so caring and gentle. Now, I knew that not everything would change. Of course it wouldn't. We would still pull pranks, still argue, still fight, still make fun of each other, and of course we'd always be birds of a feather who stick together. There would just be more kisses and close-ups. Sally walked back in and leaned on the door frame. She smiled at me.

"You and Lock look good together." She said. I blushed.

"T-thank you… But you and Jack are even better." I told her. She smiled and walked over to me, sitting next to me. She looked down, then back at me, a serious look on her face.

"Shock… We need to talk."

….

Barrel's POV

"Dude! NOT cool!" I yelled as Lock pushed me into the cage elevator. He chuckled and pulled the rope, taking us into the treehouse. I glared at him and went straight to Shock's purple-themed room, while Lock went to his own red-themed room. I got two short dresses, twirled black boots, and a witch hat. I stuffed them all into the black bag like Shock told me to. I hated being in her room, and rushed out, shutting her door with more force then I meant to, then ran into my blue-themed room. I smiled wide and grabbed my candy bag, then walked out. Candy was all I needed. Lock met me next to the cage and sighed.

"Really? Candy? Wow." He said. I nodded, then pointed to his bag. He blushed a little, then glared. "Its just some clothes…" He muttered. I stepped into the elevator and he followed, pulling the rope again. When we reached the ground, I jumped out, Lock following. When we reached the cemetery, I plopped down to rest for a moment. Lock rolled his eyes, and walked on. "See ya' there."

"'Kay!" I said, three gumdrops already in my mouth. After eating about twenty pieces of candy and ten minutes, I stood, and continued to walk to Jacks. I glared at the steps, but reached the top of them sooner than I thought. I knocked and Sally opened the door. She smiled.

"You needn't knock Barrel dear… Just walk in. Your currently staying here, so its fine." She said in her sweet voice. I smiled and walked in. Shock was sitting up on the couch with a black blanket around her shoulders. She caught the bag as I threw it to her.

"Thanks Barrel! Hey, where's Lock? Wasn't he with you?" Shock asked. I tilted my head.

"Yeah, I stopped to rest in the cemetery while he went on. He should've been here by now… But he's not?" I asked. Shock shook her head.

"Where could he have…" Sally started, then stopped, her eyes growing wide. My jaw dropped, and Shock gasped. The only logical explanation….

Lock wasn't here yet….

So…

Lock had been kidnapped.

Because HE had been the one to save Shock.


End file.
